Coloquios Dos Simples, e Drogas He Cousas Medicinais
[[Archivo:Garcia-orta-coloquios.png|thumb|Carátula de la primera edición de los Coloquios, de García de Orta.]] Colóquios dos simples e drogas he cousas medicinais da Índia e assi dalgũas frutas achadas nella onde se tratam algũas cousas tocantes a medicina, pratica, e outras cousas boas pera saber (‘conversaciones sobre los medicamentos y materia médica de la India y también en algunas de las frutas se encuentran allí, en el que se discuten algunos asuntos relacionados con la medicina, la práctica, y otras cuestiones de buen saber’), es una obra de gran originalidad publicado en Goa el 10 de abril de 1563 por García de Orta, un portugués, judío, médico y naturalista, pionero de la medicina tropical. García de Orta, nacido en 1501, estudió medicina, arte y filosofía en las universidades de Alcalá de Henares y Salamanca en España. Se embarcó para la India en 1534 como médico jefe a bordo de la flota de la virrey Martim Afonso de Sousa. Trabajó y llevó a cabo su investigación en Goa, donde murió en 1568. Esquema de los coloquios Esta obra se encuentra en formato de diálogo. Consiste en una serie de 57 conversaciones entre García de Orta y un colega imaginario, Ruano, quien está de visita en India y desea saber más acerca de sus medicamentos, las especias y otros productos naturales. Participantes ocasionales en el diálogo aparentemente son personas reales: *Antonia, una esclava, asistente de investigación de García de Orta *Varios esclavos sin nombre *Don Jerónimo, hermano de una víctima del cólera *Dimas Bosque, un colega que también contribuye un prefacio al libro *Malupa, un médico indio En general, los medicamentos se consideran en orden alfabético, pero con excepciones. Cada una de las sustancias que se ponen en discusión se aborda de manera bastante sistemática: su identificación y nombres en textos anteriores, su fuente, su presencia en el comercio, sus usos médicos y otros. Se mencionan muchas historias de casos. La discusión del cólera asiático es tan completa y circunstancial que constituye un clásico de la descripción clínica.Dialogue 17 . Digresiones, más o menos relevantes, se ocupan de la política india, la importancia de China, las rivalidades entre Portugal y España en las islas de las Especias. Hay anécdotas de elefantes, cobras y mangostas. Contenido de los Coloquios Este listado de contenidos da la foliación de la primera edición, que generalmente corresponde con la de la reimpresión de 1872. # Introducción de García de Orta y su visitante ficticio, Doctor Ruano: 1r # Do aloes, Aloe: 2r # Do ambre, Ámbar gris: 10v # Do amomo, Amomum: 14v # Do anacardo, Cashew: 16v # Da árvore triste, jazmín: 17v # Do altiht, anjuden, assafetida e doce e odorata, anil, Asafoetida, Licorice, Styrax, Índigo: 19r # Do bangue, Cánnabis: 26r # Do benjuy, Benjuí: 28r # Do ber… e dos brindões…, Bael: 32v # Do cálamo aromático e das caceras, Acorus calamus: 37v # De duas maneiras de canfora e das carambolas, Alcanfor, Carambola: 41r # De duas maneiras de cardamomo e carandas, Cardamomo, Aframomum melegueta, Carissa carandas: 47r # Da cassia fistula, Senna: 54r # Da canella, e da cassia lignea e do cinamomo, Cinnamon, Cassia: 56v # Do coco commum, e do das Maldivas, Cocos nucifera: 66r # Do costo e da collerica passio, Costus, cólera: 71v # Da crisocola e croco indiaco... e das curcas, Crisocola: 78r # Das cubebas, Piper cubeba: 80r # Da datura e dos doriões, Datura, Durian: 83r # Do ebur o marfim e do elefante, Marfil, Elefante: 85r # Do faufel e dos figos da India, Areca, Banana: 91r # Do folio índico o folha da India, Malabathrum: 95r # De duas maneiras de galanga, Galanga: 98v # Do cravo, Clavo: 100v # Do gengivre, Jengibre: 105v # De duas maneiras de hervas contra as camaras... e de uma herva que não se leixa tocar sem se fazer murcha: 107v # Da jaca, e dos jambolòes, e dos jambos e das jamgomas, Jackfruit, Jambolan, Rose apple: 111r # Do lacre, Laca: 112v # De linhaloes, Aloeswood: 118v # Do pao chamado ''cate do vulgo'': 125r # Da maça e noz, Manzana, Myristica: 129r # Da manná purgativa: 131v # Das mangas, Mango: 133v # Da margarita ou aljofar, e do chanco, donde se faz o que chamamos madreperola, Perla, Concha, Nácar: 138v # Do mungo, melão da India, Vigna mungo, Sandía: 141v # Dos mirabolanos, Terminalia bellirica, Phyllanthus emblica, Terminalia chebula: 148r # Dos mangostões, Garcinia mangostana: 151r # Do negundo o sambali, Vitex negundo: 151v # Do nimbo, Melia azedarach: 153r # Do amfião, Opio: 153v # Do pao da cobra: 155v # Da pedra diamão, Diamante: 159r # Das pedras preciosas, precious stones: 165r # Da pedra bazar, Bezoar: 169r # Da pimenta preta, branca e longa, e canarim, e dos pecegos, Piper nigrum, Piper longum, Prunus persica: 171v # Da raiz da China, raíz de China: 177r # Do ruibarbo, ruibarbo: 184r # De tres maneiras de sándalo, Sándalo, Pterocarpus santalinus: 185v # Do spiquenardo, Nardo: 189v # Do spodio, minerals: 193r # Do squinanto, Cymbopogon: 197r # Dos tamarindos, Tamarindo: 200r # Do turbit, Operculina turpethum: 203v # Do thure… e da mirra, Olíbano, Mirra: 213v # Da tutia, Cadmia: 215v # Da zedoaria e do zerumbete, Curcuma zedoaria, Zerumbet: 216v # Miscellaneous observations: 219v Appendix part 1. Do betre…, Betel (pages 37a to 37k in 1872 reprint). Appendix part 2, with corrections to the text (pages 227r to 230r in 1872 reprint). Autoridades citadas «No trates de asustarme con Diocorides o Galeno ―dice García de Orta a Ruano― porque yo solamente voy a decir lo que sabemos que es verdad».Dialogue 9 Harv Boxer 1963 p=14. Aunque excepcionalmente dispuesto a diferir de las autoridades anteriores sobre la base en sus propias observaciones, García se lee bien en los clásicos de la medicina. Como muestra, los autores siguientes (enumerados aquí en las ortografías preferidas por García) se cita regularmente en los primeros 80 folios de los Coloquios : * griego: Hipócrates, Teofrasto, Dioscorides, Galeno * Latin: Celso, Plinio * Árabe: Rasis, Avicena, Mesue, Serapio * Latín medieval: Gerardo de Cremona, Matteo Silvatico * Latín moderno: Andreas Belunensis, Laguna or Tordelaguna, Menardo, Meteolo or Matheolo Senense, Antonio Musa, Ruelio y Amato Lusitano, joven contemporáneo de García. García se sintió capaz de diferir de estas autoridades, como lo hace con mucha frecuencia, porque estaba muy lejos de Europa: Esta observación se ha visto como la verdadera clave de los Coloquios.Dialogue 32 Harv Ficalho 1886 p=309. La edición original de los Coloquios Goa (en la costa centrooeste de la India) no fue un centro editorial importante, en palabras del historiador Charles Ralph Boxer, la edición original de los Coloquios. «Probablemente contenga errores tipográficos más que cualquier otro libro que alguna vez salió de una imprenta». La publicación original dice muy cuidadosamente el alcance de su respaldo oficial. La portada lleva la aprobación del virrey y del inquisidor local Falcam Alexos Díaz. El libro se abre con varias cartas y prefacios comendadores. Entre estos preliminares, el que es de mayor interés ahora es un poema, los primeros versos publicados por Luís de Camões, amigo de García, ahora reconocido como el poeta nacional de Portugal. Muchos de los errores de impresión y descuidos de autor están en corregidos en la reimpresión 1872, que, a pesar de que sigue el original página por página, no es un facsímil. Recepción de los Coloquios García de Orta fue el primer europeo en catálogar hierbas medicinales indias en su hábitat natural. Su libro fue rápidamente reconocido como indispensable por los científicos de toda Europa. Traducciones en latín (entonces la lengua franca científica) y otros idiomas se hicieron. La traducción al latín, añadiendo ilustraciones xilográficas y el comentario editorial, fue por Charles de l'Écluse (Carolus Clusius). Por desgracia para la fama del libro de García da Orta, gran parte de ella se incluyeron con el reconocimiento mínimo en un trabajo similar publicado en español en 1578 por Cristóbal Acosta, Tractado de las Drogas y Medicinas de las Indias Orientales (‘Tratado de las drogas y los medicamentos de las Indias Orientales’). El trabajo de Da Costa fue ampliamente traducido a lenguas vernáculas y, eventualmente, hizo disminuir la fama de García de Orta, salvo entre los pocos que estaban al tanto de la originalidad de este último. Existe una traducción al inglés de los Coloquios, de Clements Markham (1913). Ediciones de los Coloquios *''Colóquios dos simples e drogas he cousas medicinais da India e assi dalgũas frutas achadas nella onde se tratam algũas cousas... boas pera saber''. Goa: Ioannes de Endem, 1563 *''Colloquios dos simples e drogas e cousas medicinaes da India e assi de algumas fructas achadas nella''. Page-for-page reprint with introduction by F. Ad. de Varnhagen. Lisboa: Imprensa Nacional, 1872 *''Colóquios'', edited with commentary by the Conde de Ficalho. 2 vols. Lisboa, 1891-1895 Traducciones de los Coloquios *''Aromatum et simplicium aliquot medicamentorum apud Indios nascentium historia'': Latin translation by Carolus Clusius. Antwerp: Plantin, 1567 *''Dell'historia dei semplici aromati et altre cose che vengono portare dall'Indie Orientali pertinente all'uso della medicina... di Don Garzia dall'Horto''. Italian translation by Annibale Briganti, based on Clusius's Latin. Venice: Francesco Ziletti, 1589 *5th edition of Clusius's Latin translation, forming part of his Exoticorum libri decem. Leiden, 1605 *''Colloquies on the Simples and Drugs of India by García da Orta''. English translation by Sir Clements Markham. London, 1913 Referencias * * Carvalho, Augusto da Silva, García de Orta. Lisboa, 1934. * (Reprinted: Lisboa: Casa da Moeda, 1983). * Categoría:Libros de botánica Categoría:Libros de 1563 Categoría:Libros en portugués